Histoire Fanfiction Stéphanie Coutu
by stephanie2516
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Simon Snow, un jeune orphelin allant à l'école Watford avec ses amis. La tournure des événements seront, sans aucun doute, surprenante ! Qu'arrivera-t-il de Baz, Penelope ainsi que d'Agatha ?


Cégep de Maisonneuve Stéphanie Coutu

Vendredi le 7 novembre 2014 M. Sébastien

Fanfiction

Depuis lundi, il floconne sur le magnifique paysage de l'Angleterre, plus précisément au Royaume-Uni. L'ambiance est plutôt digne d'une fraiche journée où le soleil semble disparu parmi les nuages qui rendent le ciel grisâtre. Les petits flocons sont comme de petits diamants étincelants tombant sur ceux qui ont le plaisir de marcher dans les rues. La douceur du vent vient effleurer les joues rougies des Britanniques. Simon Snow a été abandonné par ses parents depuis sa tendre enfance. Malheureusement pour lui, ses parents sont décédés dans un grave accident de voiture, car ils ont été happés par un chauffeur ivre à leur retour à la maison. Le pauvre Simon est orphelin et fût pris en charge par une famille d'accueil dès l'annonce du décès de ces derniers.

Depuis quelque temps, Simon Snow étudie à Watford et loge dans un pensionnat avec son ami Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, surnommé Baz. Ces deux jeunes hommes se partagent une charmante chambre au 17e étage aménagée pour convenir à leurs besoins d'étudiants, mais celle-ci est constamment en bordel. La meilleure copine de Simon, Penelope Bunce, loge dans le pensionnat elle aussi, mais habite dans une chambre tout près des deux adolescents avec une amie, nommée Agatha Bellamour. Penelope est très proche de Simon depuis qu'ils sont tous jeunes : ils sont allés au primaire ensemble et partage de beaux souvenirs. Ils possèdent un lien très fort entre eux. Quant à son amie Agatha, elle est plutôt discrète, adore lire des romans de tout genre et ne se mêle pas tout à fait aux autre étudiants de l'école Watford.

Les cours recommencent officiellement demain matin, et les quatre élèves ont décidé de se rassembler dans la chambre des jeunes hommes pour profiter de leur dernière soirée avant le début des cours. Les filles arrivent dans la chambre avec quelques friandises et des jeux de sociétés pour rendre l'atmosphère beaucoup plus conviviale et agréable pour tous. Agatha semble ne pas vouloir se lier aux autres et cela déplait vraiment à Penelope puisqu'elle voudrait qu'elle se dégêne et qu'elle se sente à l'aise en compagnie des autres. Au courant de la soirée, au moment ou tout semblait être normal et agréable entre les jeunes, Agatha quitte la pièce en disant : « Amusez-vous sans moi, je ne me sens pas bien. » Baz, Penelope et Simon se regardent tous, perplexes et confus par ce qui vient de se produire, mais aucun n'en fait un plat.

Agatha se sentait très bien, elle a menti à ses collègues puisqu'elle devait aller rejoindre le mage, qui est le directeur de l'école Watford. De plus, cet homme est en fait son grand-père (personne ne le sait) à la figure solennelle, il a les cheveux très longs de couleur blancs et une longue barbe allant jusqu'au sol : il ressemble vraiment à un magicien avec sa grande toge bleu marin sur laquelle sont collés de milliers de petites étoiles scintillantes. Agatha Bellamour avait rendez-vous avec ce dernier : elle avait fait la commande d'un philtre d'amour de trente millilitres. Le mage lui indiqua les manipulations qu'elle devait effectuer pour que le philtre fonctionne à merveille et il lui promettait qu'il ne dirait rien à personne : l'affaire allait rester secrète.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre bordélique des ados, Penelope, Baz et Simon discute et commence à se confier sur des sujets très sérieux et qui se doivent d'être tenus secrets. Simon avoue qu'il n'aime pas du tout le fait d'aller à l'école et qu'il se sent très malheureux, car il ressent beaucoup de pression puisque ces défunts parents aspiraient plus que tout à ce que leurs fils soient le plus scolarisé possible. Il ne ressent plus le besoin d'aller à l'école étant donné qu'il veut avoir sa propre entreprise, mais en même temps il adore ses amis. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, mais le fait d'en avoir discuté avec ses meilleurs amis lui fit un grand bien. De son côté, Penelope sent enfin qu'il est le moment pour elle d'annoncer son plus grand secret par rapport à son orientation sexuelle. Cette jeune adolescente se questionne depuis trop longtemps par rapport à son attirance envers les hommes et elle ne se sentait pas normal de ne rien ressentir face à eux, mais plutôt envers ses copines. Les jeunes adolescents l'ont rassuré en lui disant que c'était tout à fait normal et qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir exclu des autres. Et finalement, Baz décide de dévoiler un immense secret. Un qui changera à jamais la relation de confiance entre ce dernier et ses deux autres amis présents dans la chambre. Baz chuchota : « Mes chers amis, j'espère que je peux vous faire confiance et que vous allez garder comme précieux ce que je m'apprête à vous annoncer. Je me sens différent de vous et je suis différent. Je suis un vampire. J'adore le goût du sang coulant dans ma bouche, ce goût si délectable et divin me charme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes certainement pas en danger. » Penelope et Simon sont complètement bouche bée. Un long instant de silence s'installe dans la chambre et l'ambiance devient rapidement très froide. Les jeunes se regardent et se soutiennent entre eux en se disant, tous les trois, que le secrets de leurs confrères resteront enfouis dans leurs têtes à jamais. Un lien de confiance les unis.

Penelope, soulagée et en même temps troublée, retourne dans sa chambre où elle retrouve Agatha étendue dans son lit incapable de dormir. Penelope lui demande : « Voyons Aga, je ne voulais pas insister en te demandant ce que tu allais faire et j'aimerais te faire part que j'étais très inquiète. Qu'est-tu allé faire ? » Agatha répondit sèchement : « J'avais une question a aller poser au professeur Benedict pour notre cours de demain et puis je suis revenue lire tranquillement dans la chambre. Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. » Penelope lui dit : « C'est correct, je suis soulagée. J'aimerais par contre savoir ce qui te rend si inconfortable quand nous nous retrouvons avec Simon et Baz ? » Agatha, gênée, lui dit : « Pene, je dois t'avouer que je ressens un petit pincement au ventre lorsque je me retrouve près de Baz … Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui, mais je ne sais pas comment lui démontrer. » Penelope répondit : « Laisse les choses allées, et puis tu verras. Je te conseillerais de ne pas forcer les choses. L'amour doit venir naturellement. »

La semaine fût éprouvante pour les jeunes étant donné que le retour à l'école est aussi un retour à la petite routine. Déjà des travaux à remettre la semaine prochaine, Simon et Peneloppe s'aident dans la rédaction d'un texte à la bibliothèque du pensionnat. Agatha elle, se repose dans sa chambre en lisant et surtout, pense à Baz. Elle eue une idée de génie : elle l'invita à venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre pour discuter sur le roman policier qu'elle lit présentement. Baz, toujours aussi jovial et amical décida de lui rendre visite. Ce qu'il fallait à Agatha est simplement un petit coup de pouce pour qu'elle se dégêne à faire le premier mouvement envers son coup de cœur. L'ami de Simon arriva dans la chambre d'Agatha et ces derniers décidèrent de s'asseoir autour d'une table pour discuter. Elle lui demande s'il voulait boire quelque chose et il lui réponda qu'il voulait une tisane. Agatha pris soin de verser la quantité requise du philtre pour qu'il fasse effet sur Baz dans les instants suivants sa première gorgée. L'adolescente déposa son breuvage et le regarda scrupuleusement dès qu'il mis ses lèvres autour de la tasse.

En moins de quelques minutes, le philtre fit effet, mais il eut des conséquences très néfastes pour Baz. Il se transforma tout à coup en bête immense et ses caractéristiques de vampire firent apparition dévoilant son plus grand secret. Agatha était en état de choc, mais déçue que le philtre n'ait pas fonctionné comme elle aurait souhaité. Baz commença a hurlé : « Donnez moi du sang ! Donnez moi du sang ! » Ses désirs primitifs de vampire se sont accrus avec la prise du fameux philtre de la fille qui l'aime.

Il part à la course comme un éclair, saute les étages de l'école et se rend à la pièce où loge les multiples chèvres. L'emblème de l'école est représenté plus particulièrement par Eb, la chèvre à la patte bleue. Effectivement, elles sont souvent blanches ou brunes mais celle-ci est particulière. Il sauta directement sur Eb la blessant profondément en voulant de son sang. Agatha pendant ce temps avait appelé Declan, connu par les membres de l'école comme étant un chasseur de vampires. Il arriva rapidement a contrôlé Baz en état d'euphorie complète à l'aide de son odeur odieuse d'ail et son crucifix. Baz se transforma ainsi en tas de cendre sur le sol.

Le vacarme avait suscité une certaine inquiétude parmi les étudiants, mais personne n'en fit un plat. La disparition de Baz dans ce monde fut aussi rapide que les larmes d'Agatha devant l'apprentissage du décès de celui qu'elle aimait.


End file.
